Breaching The Veil
by Ethan Demas
Summary: Every object has to be made at some point, even the four ghostly artifacts. Find out their origin and their true power, because there is more to this world than meets the eye.


**We all know there are ghostly artifacts, bt what is he origin of those artifacts? What would happen if all four of them are combined? If you want, find out right here.**

**I do not own these characters, they are property of Akira Toriyome and Butch respectively.**

Clockwork looked at his apprentice with a worried expression. He begun the story of the most famous ghostly artifacts. "During the last supernatural war, a mage created four powerful artifacts to help the Kings of Four end it. The materials used for it was from a fallen star, that appeared in the sky on the day of the total solar alignment. The mage had used the materials and slowly forged 3 items from it. The final item was created from the leather of a unicorn pegasus, an extremely rare creature.

"The first was a Map, that could take you to an infinite amount of places, thus it was called the Infi-Map. The second Artifact was a crown of pure white fire, it increased the wielder power a 100 times of its normal, they called it the Crown of Fire. The third was a ring with a red gem skull on it, it turned its wearers anger into power and was named The Ring Of Rage. The last was was a gauntlet, forged with the gems of reality itself allowing the wielder to alter and control reality, the Reality Gauntlet.

"However, powerful these artifacts wee on their own was paled in comparison to their combined might. Together they increased the power of the Reality Gauntlet and Infi-Maps true power, the power to open wholes in this universe and all of the timelines. The power was to dangerous to be entrusted to the four Kings alone, so the mage made the ultimate sacrifice, his son and daughters souls, creating a bloodline with the power to walk the thin line between life and death itself.

"The blood of them, would be the key to open the portal to a dimension where the gods lived. The power of the artifacts combined could also grant you the power of the gods. Thankfully they never needed to use that power, and the items were separated and their secret only told in temples and written on their walls." Maddie finished.

"That's really cool mom, but where did you learn about this?" Danny asked

"Vladdy sent us these images from some ancient temple he found somewhere in the atlantic ocean. He said it has a lot more, and will send the rest as soon as he is done." Jack supplied.

Danny sent Jasmine a worried glance, that told her everything she needed to know. Jasmine knew, if there was one thing Vlad loved other than her mom, it was power, and letting him get his hands on that much power was bad for everybody. Danny rushed out of the house and transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and flew as fast as he could to Vlad's mansion.

Just as he arrived, he was shot with a pink blast that disabled his powers. Vlad walked from behind a statue where he had been waiting for the boy. A smirk made its way onto his face as he looked at Danny.

"Ahh, dear Daniel, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I know what your up to Vlad! Give it up, I destroyed the reality gauntlet."

Vlad laughed before he answered Danny."Have you learnt nothing yet Daniel? You cannot simply destroy a artifact that bends reality to it's weilders will. The device had a defence mechanism, which you triggered when you tried to destroy it."

"What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't destroyed dear boy, it simply teleported to a random location, where I found it. It was simply a matter of waiting till I could get all four artifact then luring you here."

Danny was confused, why would Vlad need him? They were both halfa's and he was stronger than Danny, they both walked between the world...

"Daniel, it is quite simple really... The mage's surname was Fenton, and if you traced your family line back, you would find you are a direct descendant from Dragmier Fenton, the first halfa boy to exist. Your blood contains the key. I however am simply a new generation. Of Halfa, so my blood does not work on the artifacts."

Using his powers, Vlad restrained Danny to one of his mansions pillars. On a marble pedestal he placed the ring inside the crown on the map. The gauntlet on his right hand and started chanting.

_De arte sacra,_

_Obtuli coronam ignis Orbis in iram,_

_Map of De infinitum possibilitates,_

_Et cum rerum natura,_

_ex quo caestu,_

_Producam pura sanguine,_

_Ambulans inter mortuos ac viventes,_

_et animae fines,_

_Rumpe velum re Educ potestas cupio Qui occurrit mea Applica_

When Vlad had started his chant, he used the gauntlet to get a small bit of Danny's blood then dropped it into the opening of the ring where ones finger would go. As soon as it hit the map, it turned silver and formed a complex series of symbols on the map, none of which seemed familiar with Danny. The glowing symbols floated from the objects that had begun to levitate. And formed a white ball of symbols, each sequence of the writing rotated a different direction.

"Now watch as I become a God!" Vlad said with a sinister smile.

**In another dimension**

Two men, one in heaven and one in hell was summoned by the incantation. As Vlad had sacrificed the blood of a pure hearted one, but wanted the power of a person hat is not, the incantation had to alter the two. So in a flash of light the were brought to a place between the two dimensions were they were fused.

The new warrior was a teenager, 16 years old. He had the power, skill and knowledge of both, but the pure heart of the one. His memories were erased as he was no longer to stay in this dimension and no longer needed it. He combination of the two had a lean sculpted body, not a scar or imperfection in sight.

His eyes were turquoise with black pupils. He knew his name. ROGUE BYRON SON, the Fusion of Brolly Pegasus and Gohan Son

**Normal Dimension**

Vlad was waiting for the power to be given to him, when there was a bright explosion, forcing the two halfa's to shield their eyes. When the light died down, the three artifacts laid on the pedestal as if it never moved and a noy was floating above it. His raven black hair was spiky and stuck up into the air, one bang lay in his face.

He wore a plain black T-shirt, that stretched to fit his hulking form. His pants fit his form snugly, hugging his frame, and Danny could have sworn he saw a tail behind the man. The man slowly floated to the ground and looked around him.

"What happened? I should have been given he power of a God, instead I wind up with a boy!" Vlad yelled.

Danny, hadn't taken his eyes off of the guy yet. "Looks like you plan failed fruitloop. When i get my powers back, I'm going to take those back and make sure you never get your hands on them again."

Rogue looked at the two, he sensed that the man was malevolent and the boy benevolent. He also figured that the man had sealed the boy's power somehow, since he could feel something restricting the boy's spirit. Then he realised the fact that he had been summoned, by the man, to do evil. With blinding speed, he set the boy free and took the three items on pedestal. He sent a kaia to the man, knocking him out.

"What? Why did you just turn against him?" Asked Danny perplexed.

"Idiot thought he could control me and use me for evil. There is two things I hate, being controlled and others being used." Rogue told Danny.

"Uh, how do we send you home?" Danny asked.

"I don't have one. I am the fusion of two people, they were not alive when we fused, but two dead equals a living being in my dimension. Apparently, how it works, I dont even know."

Danny nodded. Now he had to get home, but there was a slight problem, his powers were inhibited. Rogue seeming to notice the look on his face and smirked.

"You have four items with power, yet you worry about getting to you home?" He asked.

Danny blushed in embarrassment. He slipped on the reality gauntlet and used it to restore his powers then opened a portal to the ghost zone directly to Far Frozen.

"I need to return these items to their rightful places."

Rogue nodded and followed the boy, into the portal. There he met Yeti's, that basically worshiped the round the boy walked on, but he kept that to himself. During the trip, Fanny explained his live and story to the him, including his parents, friends, clone, enemies. While Danny didn't mean to, he gave Rogue clue's as to his secret crush. Danny returned the map and went to Ghostwriter, where he had the ghost lock away the ring in his vault. The crown he gave to Pandora, where he knew it would be safe.

The gauntlet he had taken to clockwork. The two had become friends over the 4 hours they spent returning the objects. Danny had learned a bit, like the fact that Rogue wasn't human and the fact that he could breathe in space. He also learned that the guy was a scientist at heart back in Far Frozen when he commented on one of the chambers used to heal ghosts. He made a few suggestions, which Frostbite said was ingenious. Rogue blushed at the praise, and told him anybody could have made that suggestion.

"Rogue is Vital to this worlds survival, for in the future, his abilities might come in handy." Was the cryptic message Clockwork had given him.

He didn't know how to solve the problem of Rogue however. When they got to his house thanks to clockwork, they headed up to his room. Where they found a file on his bed , marked Rogue Byron Son. Inside was information on his supposed parents, who died a few years ago, his academic records and birth forms.

"Well, according to this I am an orphan." Rogue said. Suddenly a wicked smirk came across his face. "Maybe I am going to get adopted by two eccentric scientist, who happen to have a son who has got powers. Which he is obviously hiding judging by his facial expression."

The saiyan burst out laughing when he saw Danny's face at his suggestion. He had managed to complete his sentance, but he couldn't help it, he just had to laugh. Of course he knew Danny never told his parents, he just had to pull the guy's leg a bit.

"Your never going to manage to get that right..."

A few minutes later, after a sob story and great acting the two elder Fentons were clinging to Rogue like their lives depended on it crying. They assured him that they want to adopt him, which earned him a glare from Danny. Rogue rolled his eyes, he couldn't help it. The scientist in him wanted to work in a lab, and this was the perfect place. Danny's friend apparently left out the part that he was an excellent actor...

A hour later Jazz, Danny and Rogue was in his new room. Jazz finding out about everything during the set up of the room that Rogue will be staying in. Jazz wouldn't tell them, but she thought he was hot, and it wasn't like he was really her brother, he just lived with them. It was okay to peek at his abs if he reached a little high at it showed right?

While they were moving hings out of the spare room into the shed, Danny was thinking of a way to break the news to Sam an Tucker. He didn't know how they were going to handle it, and he was afraid that Rogue might not be careful with his powers at school, exposing both of them.

That night, Jazz had some of the hottest dreams she had ever had. While Danny had dreams of an irritating older brother planking him everyday. Rogue on the other hand dreamt about inventing and changing the world for the better.

**The story will only have about 2 more chapters. They are going to be around 2k in length. I want to thank everybody who reads this and supports me.**


End file.
